


This Little Piggy

by echoflowertea



Series: Open Requests [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there’s one thing you know about Papyrus, it’s that he gets along with everyone. Well…almost everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Little Piggy

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt** : Papyrus deals with reader having a new adorable-but-unusual pet that now requires some of her attention and affection. Maybe a sphinx cat or a silkie chicken? Hijinx follow!

Papyrus settled in his seat and rifled through his cards. Shuffled them and eyed his opponent. This game was about math and patterns, not just blind luck. If he could figure out what was in their hand, he could win this entire thing and get some of his dignity back. It didn’t help that the pressure was on, that the clock was ticking, that the beads of nervous sweat ran down his temple as he made his calculations.

“DO YOU HAVE ANY TWOS?”

“Go fish, nerd!!!”

“NOOOOOOOOO!”

Undyne cackled as he drew another from the pile in the center of the table. It was a slow day. Both of them had picked up a job as security at the mall, just something to make ends meet while their application process for a much more serious occupation. The place was safe enough that their presence wasn’t really needed, but it was nice to prepare for some of the craziness that would come along with being in law enforcement.

“You’re pretty off your game, Papyrus. What gives???”

He held the cards up to his face to shield his shifty expression. “WELL, IF YOU MUST KNOW…MY BEAUTIFUL HUMAN GIRLFRIEND AND I ARE GOING TO BE ALONE FOR THE ENTIRE WEEK!!! AND I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO…SPENDING TIME TOGETHER WITHOUT HAVING TO WORRY ABOUT INTERRUPTIONS!”

“Fufufufufu!!! So you’re gonna have her all to yourself, huh?! Good for you! Don’t waste a single second, you hear me?!”

“I WON’T. I HAVE MARKED THIS EVENT ON MY CALENDAR FOR THE PAST MONTH!!! ALL I HAVE TO DO IS WAIT FOR MY SHIFT TO BE OVER.”

Papyrus didn’t really consider himself a selfish person. When he lived Underground, he devoted his life to becoming part of the Royal Guard so he could protect monsterkind. He made sure to capture Frisk to move toward that goal, but soon realized that he could bridge a friendship between himself and the fallen human. He helped them get through the trials of their journey back toward the surface and encouraged monsters to let go of their bitterness from the past few hundred years of stewing in their own hatred.

When he met you, though, he decided that his relationship was something he didn’t want to share.

Friendship was incredible. He met so many new people and was able to learn about the world. But when he fell for you, he realized that there was nothing wrong with craving one person’s affection and attention above all else. Especially when you felt the same.

He didn’t mind when the two of you hung out with other people. He liked that you worked somewhere else, because the time apart gave him a chance to appreciate your presence even more. He respected and understood your boundaries, but one thing was certain:

He was going to be with you for the rest of his life.

He left the mall in good spirits, despite Undyne’s ribbing, which included actual elbows in his ribs. He didn’t like that very much. But taking the long walk to the house and looking forward to his entire week off work to spend time with you was enough to lift his spirits.

With a triumphant grin, Papyrus opened the door and rushed inside.

“HELLO, LOVE OF MY LIFE!!! I AM HOME!!!”

“In the bedroom, Paps!”

Wowie! He didn’t think the both of you would be starting quite _that_ early. He ditched the jacket from his uniform and rushed to take his shoes off, nearly tripping in the process. He dashed down the hallway and turned the corner, nearly launching himself on top of you when he crossed the threshold.

Until something small darted toward his knees and rammed right into his calf. He let out a NYEH! of surprise and came tumbling down. One of the picture frames from the desk toppled over and hit him right on the top of his head. The sharp pain brought him back to his senses and he realized that whatever ran toward him had climbed on his lap and was staring at him attentively.

“Ah! Are you okay?” You rushed over, still halfway dressed.

He glanced up at you with a pout and went to take your offered embrace, only to realize that you…were talking to the small animal nestled in his lap.

“B-BUT…”

“Good, you’re not bleeding anywhere.” You plucked it up and cuddled it to your chest, the tiny creature nuzzling into your breast.

Papyrus squinted at it, scandalized. That was where he should’ve been! He cleared his throat just to make a statement, seeing as how he didn’t produce any actual phlegm, and waited for you to respond.

“Oh! Paps! When did you get in here?”

He leaned forward on his hands, positioning himself toward you with his eyesockets blown wide. He only did that when he was trying to look cute so you would give him attention.

“I JUST GOT HOME. WHAT…IS THAT???”

“This is the class pet from Toriel’s school!” You lifted it up into the air. “Isn’t it cute? It’s a baby potbelly pig! His name is Piku.”

This was…a little too much information to take in at once. “WHY DO WE HAVE IT?”

“Well, Tori’s at a conference for work so she can’t take it home, and a lot of the kids don’t have parents willing to take it in because it’s a little, um…out of the ordinary. But I promise that he’s clean! He hasn’t made a single mess since I’ve been with him this morning.”

He wasn’t sure he liked the idea of you keeping this from him for that long already. “I…SEE. WELL. IT IS VERY…CUTE?” He stretched his hands out to hold it. If he was going to make this work with you, he had to learn to divert from routine.

“Mmm, well, okay.” You reluctantly handed it to him.

Papyrus stared at the pig. It stared back. Dark, full eyes fixating on his face. Maybe this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. It didn’t smell weird at all, and there was no downy fur to get caught between his joints. It didn’t squeal or wiggle out of his grasp, nor did it start emptying its bowels like so many of the other pets at the store when you took him. It just waited quietly, like it was truly at peace.

“HMM, I SUPPOSE I CAN SEE THE APPEAL.” He drew his face down with a hesitant smile. “WHO IS A GOOD PIGGY?”

It reared its head back and sneezed.

“GAAAAAAHHHHHH!” Papyrus screamed, wrenching his eyes shut. Slimy pig snot! All over his teeth! Inside his nose! Inside his _eyesockets!_ His grip loosened and the pig slipped from his fingers, letting out a shriek as it dropped toward the ground.

You gasped and rushed forward to catch it. Jumping to make sure it didn’t hit the floor. You went down hard enough that he could hear the crack of your shoulder resound in the room. Papyrus blinked through the discomfort and got on his knees to check you for injuries, his SOUL panging when he saw the pained expression surging across your face.

“OH MY GOD. I’M SO SORRY. ARE YOU HURT? ARE YOU BLEEDING?”

“I’m…I’m fine.” You let him pull you up into a sitting position and glanced down at the piglet, which had buried itself in your jacket. “Phew. Piku’s okay, too.”

Papyrus took his hand back before he could reach out to stroke your face. The apology lingered on his tongue, but frustrated tears made it to his sockets instead. He’d hurt you. And for what? Because he was grossed out from something totally normal for animals?

It didn’t help that the pig snorted at him indignantly when he stepped back.

“Phew. That was…pretty disgusting. I think there’s a box of fresh tissues in the nightstand.”

He spent the next fifteen minutes scrubbing his face, which turned into a full-blown shower so he could have some time alone. It wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever done to you, but it had come a little close. Only because he overreacted.

Papyrus stepped out of the shower and nearly tripped on a small stuffed pig that sat at the door. He blinked and bent down to pick it up, only to hear a ferocious squeal as Piku came charging for him.

“NOOOO!” Papyrus took off toward the door, knowing full well why he was being chased: the little brat thought he was taking its toy! He bolted as fast as he could and slammed the door shut, hearing a small scraping of its little feet as it no doubt reared up and scratched against the door to reach him.

He thought you would stop by to see where he was, but he ended up trapped in the room for a _full hour._ When he did poke his head out, the pig was pacing outside and just waiting for him to slip up. Where the hell were you? And why was it acting so aggressive? He thought that they shared a moment earlier!

“Piiiikkkkkuuuuu!”

Papyrus watched the pig from the crack in the door. Its curly tail started whipping around as it snorted with delight, trotting away to the sound of your voice.

He glared at it and stepped out of the room cautiously. Waiting to see if it came back. He could hear you giggling from the kitchen. What were you doing?

Against his better judgment, he tiptoed down the hall.

You were bent over the sink with the water going. He could hear splashing and the short squirt of a bottle. Papyrus tore himself away from the wall he was peeking around and approached you, hands curled into fists.

You caught sight of him when he was close enough, but continued to massage shampoo into the piglet. “Hehe. Hey, Paps! Check it out! He likes having a bubble crown.”

He had to admit, it was pretty cute. That and the way your eyes glistened when looking at him. You were having fun.

“HE LIKES YOU VERY MUCH.”

“You think? I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to handle him, but we’ve bonded today. Toriel told me that he was pretty mild-mannered because he loves kids, but…” You scratched behind his ears and the pig nestled further into the warm water, blowing bubbles with his snout. “It’s a big responsibility. I don’t want to mess up and disappoint her class.”

“YOU ARE DOING A SPECTACULAR JOB!!! I THINK YOU ARE AN EXCELLENT CARETAKER.”

Put on the moves, Papyrus. His brother said that he had to be forward with you sometimes because you could be a little…spacey when it came to relationships. He leaned on the counter and tried to wink, but a droplet of water from the pig’s rustling splashed up and got right back in his eyesocket. It caused him to blink rapidly to get it out and he ended up rubbing at it anyway, losing his cool almost immediately.

“Thanks! I’m going to finish this up and then we can get dinner started.”

“GOODIE!!! I’VE ALREADY SHOWERED SO I AM VERY…CLEAN. SQUEAKY CLEAN, IN FACT. MY BONES FEEL INCREDIBLE.” He flexed his arm for emphasis, but you weren’t paying attention. “PERHAPS YOU SHOULD FEEL THEM TO BE SURE?”

He moved closer to get a reaction out of you, but Piku suddenly jumped up, put his hooves on the edge of the sink, and gave him the dirtiest look he could muster.

Papyrus started to sweat. The malicious intent in the piglet was unmistakable. What had he done to deserve this??? He left to get the ingredients for dinner instead, you not noticing his foul mood whatsoever.

He really didn’t like how this was going so far. He thought the both of you would be flirting and kissing, touching and cuddling all night long. He fantasized about it for days on end. Now he was trapped in the house with some little piglet that saw him as a threat – and for what reason? It didn’t help that you seemed to adore it with all of your might, cooing and rubbing and coddling it like he was the cutest thing you’d ever seen.

Thankfully, with Piku dried and relaxed from the warm water and snuggles, you distracted him long enough to put his bowl of food down. He went to work on destroying everything in front of him while you and Papyrus cooked up a meal that would get rid of his lingering negative feelings.

Maybe things were settling down. With the piglet minding his own business, Papyrus could finally reach out and wrap his hands around your waist. Burying his face in your neck and whispering muffled confessions of adoration against your skin. Humming through his teeth while you laughed, the both of you swaying in the kitchen while he backed you up against the oven door to kiss you deeply.

Affection for him was a strange thing. When he was living Underground, he said he wanted tons of it. But actual, physical touch made him a little wary when he moved to the surface. Humans were always going through so many customs to reaffirm that they were friends. High-fives and handshakes, hugs and kisses. He was a little overwhelmed with how…forward some of them could be.

But you had always let him take it at his own pace. And he was so, so grateful.

Because now he could pay you back tenfold. Bringing his fingers up to squeeze at your hip, digging into your skin and anchoring you there while you sighed against his mouth. He ignored the rest of the world around him and focused on the sensations of you against him. Wanting to draw this out for as long as possible, for you to be completely wrapped up and consumed in him.

The oven dinged and you pulled back gently.  Rested your hand on his chest and patted it, rubbing at the spot where he could feel his SOUL humming and springing to life.

The both of you took your seats at the table and he couldn’t stop thinking about how the dinner wasn’t even that important to him. He wanted to have you all to himself. It was driving him crazy!

You glanced down at the legs of your chair and chuckled. “Looks like Piku wants a spot at the table, too.”

Papyrus choked on the pasta that got lodged in his throat. He coughed and tried to turn away so he didn’t worry you, napkin pressed to his mouth and eyesockets watering. What? You were really going to let it get in the way of your romantic, just-for-two dinner? And for what?

The pig took its seat on your lap and you ate carefully, trying not to disturb it, while it napped on your soft legs. That was where _Papyrus_ should have been! Stretched out on the couch with his head resting on your thighs! Staring up at you while you played video games or flipped through the TV channels! Listening to the thrum of your heartbeat and the gentle inhales and exhales through your cute, fleshy nose and soft lips!

He finished his dinner in disappointed silence. Crunching away at the vegetables and feeling a little nauseous at how downright jealous he was.

Piku ended up crashing out for a few hours, and you deposited him on the small beanbag that Toriel dropped off for him. In the meantime, you and Papyrus took your spots on the porch outside and talked about your day. He could listen to you for hours. The timbre of your voice was enough to send chills down his spine, and it didn’t help that he could see the reflection of the night sky’s stars in your eyes.

Bedtime couldn’t come fast enough. He had to take out the garbage and wash his hands before going to the bedroom, but it was all so fast he didn’t mind it whatsoever.

He practically skipped to the bed, singing a merry tune, when he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Look who wants to sleep with us!” You gestured to the pig nestled on his pillow. On _his_ pillow! Right in his spot! Stretching out with a content look as it side-eyed him! “I think he likes how soft our bed is.”

Papyrus huffed. “B-BUT THAT IS MY SPOT???”

“I know. I’ll just move him.” You plucked him up and the pig didn’t protest at all, still just keeping a steady gaze on him. “There we go. Now you can come in!”

He lingered there, wondering if he should even attempt it. Wait. Maybe, just maybe, if he moved forward and the pig attacked him, you would realize how mean it was and ban it from sleeping with you! And maybe find someone else to watch it! It was a sacrifice he was willing to make to get it out of the house without upsetting you with a confrontation.

With that thought, he cautiously made his way to his side and lifted the covers up to slip in.

He braced himself.

Nothing happened.

The pig just…fumed at him. Shaking with anger. But it didn’t make a move. Papyrus glanced at it smugly and made himself even more comfortable. The little thing had probably known his motives in the first place. But it wasn’t going to act out in front of you and risk your loss of approval. Now they were at a stalemate.

Papyrus turned over so his back faced the piglet and you reached over to stroke his vertebrae, the soothing sensation enough to lull him into a relaxed slumber.

When he woke up early, as usual, he took his phone to the backyard to make a call.

“Hello, Papyrus.”

“YES. TORIEL, IT IS I, PAPYRUS. OH. YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO I AM.” He scratched his skull. “MY APOLOGIES, BUT I KNOW YOU AND I HAVE A SIMILAR SLEEP SCHEDULE. I WANTED TO SPEAK WITH YOU ABOUT THE TINY…TREASURE…YOU LEFT AT OUR HOUSE!!!”

“Oh, did you like the fudge?”

“IT WAS DELICIOUS—WAIT, NO! NOT THAT! ALTHOUGH IT WAS SPECTACULAR, I AM IN FACT SPEAKING ABOUT THE PIGLET.”

“Ah! Piku! How is he doing?”

“NYEH HEH…WELL, TORIEL, ALL THINGS CONSIDERED HE IS ACTUALLY…A MENACE!!! I CAN’T DO ANYTHING AROUND THE HOUSE WITHOUT HIM TRYING TO ATTACK ME! AND ALL HE WANTS TO DO IS HANG AROUND MY GIRLFRIEND!!!” He felt bad for unloading this all on her, but the frustration was real. “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHY HE DISLIKES ME SO MUCH???”

She hummed on the other line. “Well…perhaps he is just being territorial.”

“WHAT?”

“Pigs can be quite territorial. Piku has been exposed to all of my children and myself, so he is used to being constantly paid attention to by several people at once. But I suppose now that he’s moved to a new place, and gotten comfortable without your initial presence, he has…claimed her. As his own special human.”

Papyrus couldn’t believe it. He gasped and started to rant into the phone. “PREPOSTEROUS!!! I WAS HERE FIRST AND SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND LIFE PARTNER! HE IS THE ONE WHO INTRUDED IN ON MY SPACE AND OUR RELATIONSHIP, SO HE SHOULD BE THE ONE TO SUFFER WITHOUT HER CONSTANT AFFECTION!”

She guffawed on the other end. “Oh, Papyrus. I had _no_ idea you were the jealous type.”

“THIS IS NO TIME TO MAKE FUN OF THE SKELETON. THIS IS A CRISIS SITUATION! I MUST SHOW THEM BOTH THAT I AM THE ONE THAT DESERVES IT ALL!!!”

With that, he hung up.

He stormed inside, ready to lay down his wrath, when he saw the tenderness in your eyes as you received a snuffling kiss from Piku.

He sighed and trudged away.

You had to run a quick errand to the grocery store, and despite both the piglet and Papyrus’s protests, you needed both of them to stay home. You made sure that Piku had his small playpen filled with toys and other treats, the litterbox nice and clean for him to do his business. As for Papyrus? You left him with a kiss that lingered on his cheekbone and a longing in his SOUL that rendered him speechless.

When the door closed, Papyrus summoned a bone just as the piglet hopped over the fence of its playpen and squealed at him loudly.

“LISTEN TO ME, PIKU. WE HAVE MORE IN COMMON THAN WE DO DIFFERENT! IF WE CAN WORK TOGETHER, PERHAPS WE CAN GET THROUGH THIS MISUNDERSTANDING!!!”

The piglet ignored him and went straight for his legs.

Papyrus really didn’t want to use magic. He didn’t want to hurt the animal, no matter how cruel it was being to him. So despite everything telling him to react and defend himself, he held his ground and accepted fate.

**CHOMP.**

Was…that…it?

Papyrus looked down at the piglet and could barely feel any kind of pain. In fact, it was more like a halfhearted nip than anything. Not what he was expecting. He bent down to pry the piglet from his leg, separating him almost immediately. The piglet squirmed and wriggled against him, as if it was going to rear back and snap at him, but it did nothing of the sort. In fact, after a few seconds of thrashing wildly, it finally went limp in his fingers and…played dead.

Papyrus took one look at its terrified expression and chuckled. He pressed his teeth against its forehead with a loud _mwah_.

“YOU DO NOT WANT TO FIGHT ME AT ALL, DO YOU?”

The piglet squeaked.

“I KNOW HOW HARD IT CAN BE TO SHARE. I, MYSELF, AM STILL LEARNING HOW TO LET MY FEELINGS NOT OVERTAKE MY RELATIONSHIPS. I WANT TO COMPROMISE AND RESPECT HER BOUNDARIES. BECAUSE NOTHING COULD HURT ME MORE THAN KNOWING I WAS STIFLING HER FREEDOM.”

Piku snuffled in response, picking its head up just enough to give him a mournful look.

“YOU ARE STILL YOUNG, LITTLE PIKU. YOU HAVE MANY PEOPLE TO MEET. AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL BE BACK FOR YOU IN NO TIME! THEN YOU WON’T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT BEING LEFT BEHIND AGAIN.” He patted it between the ears. “TORIEL AND THE CHILDREN CARE FOR YOU VERY MUCH. AND I AM NOT HERE TO INTRUDE OR TAKE AWAY ANYONE ELSE FROM YOU.”

He wasn’t sure how they reached this point, but the pig’s eyes seemed to water and it dove into his chest. Papyrus held it for a quiet moment and inwardly cheered.

Victory! For Papyrus!

You opened the door and headed inside, several bags slung along your arms. “Paps! Are you still here?” You really hoped so. As cute as Piku was, you didn’t quite trust him yet in staying by himself in the house.

“YES, WE ARE IN THE KITCHEN!”

You headed toward them, dropping the bags on the table as you went. What you saw next was enough to blow your mind.

Papyrus. And the piglet. Painting together. Piku’s hooves dancing along the long sheet of paper, leaving tiny footprints as his signature while Papyrus scribbled away at the last touches.

You laughed pretty hard at the sight. They were so in sync. Papyrus knew when Piku ran out of paint and set down the small tray of it for him to dip his feet into. And Piku brought over various brushes by pushing them with his snout when Papyrus needed a different size.

“What…is this?”

“WE ARE MAKING A PICTURE BOOK FOR THE CHILDREN. SO THAT WHEN THEY ARE REUNITED WITH PIKU, THEY EACH HAVE THEIR OWN DRAWING FOR HIM TO EXPLAIN HOW MUCH HE MISSED THEM!”

“Oh my god.”

“PRETTY NEATO, RIGHT?”

You sat down next to them, cross-legged, and leaned over to wipe the smudge of paint that ended up on his cheekbone.

“Paps. Have I told you lately how amazing you are?”

He flushed. “W-WELL, NO, BUT I KNOW YOU ARE THINKING IT! WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US?”

The groceries could wait for a few more minutes.

"I'd love that."

**Author's Note:**

>  **consider commenting**! your guys' responses make me really happy!
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> [send me a request in my askbox](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com/ask)!  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> want to [**donate**](http://ko-fi.com/A258IM#_=_)?


End file.
